battlepiratesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ship Repairs
=Time to Repair= Ship repair times are based on the current health of the ship (current health = hull's armor points + armor points of all armors equipped). Mousing over a ship in the dock will show the ship's details = "Ship Health: Full Health/Current Health" Surface Ships For surface ships 1 health point is equal to 1 second of repair. Formula for repair time: ''(ship's full health minus current health) x seconds = repair time. Example: A ship has 40 health in full repair, and in its current state it has 10 health points. Calculate = (40-10) x seconds = 30 seconds to repair. Submarines Submarines take four times as long to repair so 1 armor point is equal to 4 seconds of repair. ''Formula for repair time: ''(ships full health minus current health) x 4 seconds = repair time. Example: A submarine with 40 health points in full repair, and a current health of 10 points. Calculate = (40-10) x 4 seconds = 120 seconds to repair. Predator subs with no armor have 120 health points, therefore it needs 8 minutes to repair or 7 minutes and 12 seconds if you have the repair officer assigned. '''Why do subs take so long to repair?' *Subs have a very big advantage over ships due to their long range torpedoes and underwater capability (therefore hidden from view unless you get close enough or have sonar). *They are hidden about 80% of their time and ships used to only be able to hit them when they are surfaced. *Only smaller ship hulls can equip underwater weapons which can hit underwater subs, however, you can equip the laser special on a ship with missiles to hit subs while they are underwater, provided you can see them. A recent raid weapon which was the Depth Charge fired Mortar type weapons which would damage subs in the blast radius, regardless of if they could be seen or not *You need to detect underwater subs in the first place, so you must have sonar upgrade, or high enough speed to catch them. 'Instant repair fleet ' The last 5 minutes of repairing a ship are free if you repair just one of the ships in a fleet at a time. Ships of up to 300 health points (330 with an officer) can be repaired instantly using the free 5 minutes speed-up. Using 5 of such ships in a fleet, you can use about 10 secs to repair them. These fleets can be used to weaken fleets so that the main fleet can take less damage, and thereby reduce repair time for those big guns. Master Fixer Officer Assigning a "Master Fixer" Officer in your Great Hall reduces repair times by 10%. Repair Time During Raids During raid events, the repair times are reduced by 50%. Repair costs remain the same. After the Raid events, repair times return to normal. 'What would be a good instant repair ship during raids?' During raids, the repair time is half, so any ship with 600 armor is instant repair (or 660 armor with the Master Fixer Officer). 'I want to build an instant repair fleet, what kind of ship hull should I use?' That depends on the reason for the hull (Fleet vs Fleet or Raids) If FvF you are looking at a SW with missiles, if Raids, Scorpion with Ballistic is another great choice (but slightly high for instant repair). *Marauders has 190 armor, with either Steel2 x1or Tit1 x1 or Steel1 x2 as armor. *Pred sub with no armor has a 8 min repair time. This is near instant repair. *Sea Wolf with Steel 2 can be repaired in a raid instantly with a repair officer in the great hall. *Sea Scorpions with no armor has 750 armour takes 1 min 15 sec to repair during raids (counting the 5 min speed up) thus it's a "near instant repair" boat =Resource Costs for Repair= The resource cost for repairing ships is based on all of the components in the ship. Draconian weapons and armor can be particularly expensive to repair. Repair costs can be important during raids when you don't want to spend time collecting resources to repair your fleets. The best approach to comparing resource costs is to use the Ultimate Shipyard (external link). Ship Rank Thanks to the VXP repair reduction pack, ships rank affect repair times. By researching repair specialist in naval lab under specialists page you can enable this function for some hulls. Researching specialist is easy for everyone, all you need is hull in repair pack, 100 from each resource and 10 seconds time. Also a ship with a higher rank will have a higher repair cost. Why do Higher ranked ships need more resources to repair? Ship ranks give ships firing and turning speed bonuses so while the ships improve, they also get somewhat more costly to repair.